


Letters in Red

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hannibal, Kink Meme, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they free the omegas, most are with child. With little time left before due dates, they are given to alphas.<br/>Will Graham becomes an unlikely alpha to the very pregnant Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings. 
> 
> fill for this prompt on the kink meme  
> https://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=8257379#cmt8257379

When they find him, he's presenting. He kneels on dirty ground, next to a dirtier bed. Both ankles are swollen and must ache. Various bite marks cover his throat. His stomach is swollen and heavy with pregnancy. His hair is longer now, curling around his gaunt cheeks.

Hannibal Lector is one of many omegas recovered from a pregnancy ring. He's the only omega with no pups to speak of his years spent within the facility.

It wasn't the kidnappings that caused the pregnancy ring to be investigated, but the drugs used to keep the omegas in heat. Illegal drugs. They'd been banned from the United States for several decades now.

Of course, it just meant that the FBI needed to find these wayward omegas homes. And soon.

“I'm not taking him in,” growls Will, right before Jack asks. His words are weak. Hannibal remains on the floor of his room. The place stinks of pheromones and fear. This is not the Hannibal Lecter than he had wanted to court. This is a terrified omega, fearing for his life and the lives of his pups, still growing within him. Hannibal still presents the abused skin of his neck. Still not speaking. Still avoiding their eyes.

“Will, think about it,” insists Jack. Hannibal is a useful figure to have. A psychiatrist that was likely not going to return to his practice for a while. An omega that had been taken and used and _hurt_ and _bred with alpha upon alpha upon alpha._ Hannibal stinks of them. The staff at the pregnancy ring hadn't bathed him in a while. Hannibal whimpers softly. In the presence of multiple strong alphas, he seems to shrink.

Will does not. Instead, he turns his attention to Hannibal. “Let's get you off of the floor,” he says. Gently, as to not frighten the already spooked man. Will helps him stand, letting the taller man lean on him. Hannibal's ankle had been broken. It had been set wrong. Time turns back. There had been struggles. Hannibal had attempted to escape.

And it didn't work, only leaving him more helpless. Unable to walk properly and life blossoming within his belly.

Will's brows furrow. He sighs. “I won't claim him as my omega, but I'll take him in.”

There are many alphas who would take in the omega. There are many reasons why as well: Hannibal came from money and Hannibal's aroma absolutely smelled divine especially now that he was off the suppressants and with child. Those were just a few.

“He's been pregnant before,” Will says slowly. There are old stains on the bedsheets, on the floor. Red, thick stains. “He's had miscarriages.”

“Let's go,” says Jack.

Other omegas are being freed from their rooms and taken outside of the building. Most wear little to nothing. Hannibal wears a long, dirty shirt and little else. Old come and dried blood and slick stick to his thighs. The smell assaults their noses as Hannibal begins to walk, aided by Will.

Before they reach outside, Will pauses. He slides his jacket off of his shoulders and around Hannibal.

Hannibal accepts it without a word, tilting his head to take in Will's musky, earthy smell.

He is brought to Will's car. Will opens the passenger seat and helps Hannibal inside. Within the short walk to the other side, Hannibal's already made himself a bit of a nest. Will smiles fondly at that for a moment. Then he freezes. Hannibal is not his omega. He shouldn't feel so fond of this behavior, this very un-Hannibal-like behavior.

Hannibal pillows his head onto the jacket, continuing to take deep breaths of the calming scent.

He needs a proper place to nest.

“We're going back to Wolf Trap,” Will tells him. He isn't sure if his words are heard. “Jack will bring some clothes for you. Is there anything you need, Hannibal?”

Hannibal doesn't meet his eyes, but he does look in Will's direction. Will will consider that a victory for now. But Hannibal doesn't speak. Slowly, barely there, Hannibal shakes his head.

“Okay,” says Will. He turns on the air conditioning, cooling Hannibal's hot skin. He turns on the radio too, a classical station. Something Will is sure Hannibal likes.

* * *

 

The dogs circle Hannibal once they stumble inside. Hannibal leans heavily on Will, body tense. Hannibal doesn't react much at all to the dogs, even when Winston presses a wet nose to Hannibal's leg. Together, they manage to get to Will's beaten up couch. Will helps Hannibal sit.

“I'll be right back,” he says, after Hannibal releases a tiny noise of distress. “I'll bring some blankets and pillows.”

When he returns, arms laden with nesting material, Hannibal has already curled himself up on the couch, nuzzling Will's coat. Carefully, as to not disturb him, Will drapes the blanket over his form. Still, Hannibal's eyes snap open to reveal that alluring red-brown Will had grown to adore. He thinks of courting gifts that had gathered dust in the corner of his cabinets. _How many people had known of Hannibal's omega status?_ Will thought it was incredible that Hannibal had even confided in him. Now, Will wishes he had acted on that knowledge.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

One of Hannibal's hands rests on his bloated stomach. His watchful eyes track Will's movements. His head is tilted to the side, exposing his neck, as if he wants Will to bite.

“I won't claim you,” Will says, more sternly than he intends to. Then he touches his brow. “Sorry, Dr. Lecter, that was rude of me... How far along are you?” He doesn't reach out to place a hand on that belly, though his instincts tell him to do so. They are not his pups. Hannibal is not his mate. He shouldn't feel attached.

He doesn't expect Hannibal to speak. “Six months,” he says, voice hoarse. He hasn't used it in so long. Hannibal sounds fatigued. Though looking softer without those suppressants and his tuxedos, he still had a world-weary look to him. Hannibal organizes the blankets and pillows given, looking away from Will's eyes, biology taking over. He had likely only answered because he respects Will as an alpha.

“Would you like me to help?” Will steps closer, but doesn't touch anything just yet.

Hannibal shakes his head. He seems more like himself here. Wolf's Trap is a safe haven compared to the hellhole he'd been living in.

“I'll find some clothes for you to wear,” says Will. Though Hannibal is taller and possesses a broader frame, he has shrunk a bit in captivity, collarbones showing unpleasantly. Will would remedy that eventually. After he stocked the refrigerator, of course. He's embarrassed to think how ill prepared he is for another soul.

He rummages through his closet, finding a loose and comfortable flannel shirt and some old sweatpants. They'd suit Hannibal just fine until Jack came by with more supplies.

It wouldn't be wise for an unmated and pregnant omega to go alone to a clinic. They'd have to look for a doctor willing to drive up to Wolf's Trap in the first place. _Preferably a beta or another omega,_ thinks Will. Hiring an omega would be cheaper, but there weren't too many omega doctors around. Hannibal himself is an enigma.

Will helps Hannibal into the new clothing. Hannibal folds the filthy rag of a shirt and sets it on the floor, right beside the couch. Will doesn't question it. It is likely part of the nest.

_Or evidence of the pregnancy ring._

Dried blood, likely Hannibal's, can be smelt on the shirt. The scent itself is odd. Probably from that illegal drug. If necessary, the shirt would be put in an evidence locker. Will hopes his dogs won't get to it first.

Some of the dogs have gone outside. He trusts they'll return on their own. Winston sits near the couch, not close enough for Hannibal to pet him, but close enough for both to keep a watchful eye on the other.

“Winston is a good dog,” Will offers.

Hannibal says nothing, but continues to rub his belly. On his face is a contemplative expression. Suddenly, he reaches out. Winston trots forward and licks Hannibal's fingers. Hannibal pets the dog without saying anything else.

Will can't hide his tiny smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The nesting process is an important one for omegas nearing either heat or labor, with nesting occurring prior to labor being a bit more extravagant, with no better words to describe it. Hannibal is swathed in blankets. His eyes are half closed. Winston is curled up by his bare feet.

These are the things Jack sees once he's let in.

“Jack,” breathes Will. The scent of the omega is overwhelming. “About time you got here.”

Jack steps in without a word. He holds a small box, some of Hannibal Lecter's things. His nose is wrinkled. “Why haven't you bathed him?” he asks. He hands the box over. It isn't too heavy, mostly filled with clothes and blankets, all with Hannibal's scent, however faint it might be.

“No. I thought... you know, that's evidence?” Will says it hesitantly, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

Jack shakes his head. “They're only being arrested for the drugs,” he says. “We have all the evidence we need.” Jack stands stiffly in the living room, only looking at Hannibal out of the corners of his eyes. “You can clean him... and _dispose of that.”_

The dirty shirt had remained where Hannibal left it, on the floor. None of Will's dogs wanted to be near the thing, probably smelling the drugs.

“What are we going to do then?” asks Will.

It doesn't feel right... like they're somehow obstructing justice for Hannibal.

Jack lays a hand on Will's shoulder. Will stiffens; he wants to shake it off. “He's fine now,” says Jack, voice calm and steady. “You're a good alpha. You can take care of him.” Jack is already thinking lesser of his friend now that his omega nature had been revealed.

“But I'm not a doctor,” Will growls. He steps away from Jack's comforting gesture. The comfort falls flat. “Shouldn't we get him a doctor?”

“You're his alpha,” says Jack. “I have a few suggestions.”

“Any betas or omegas?”

Jack's easy smile falls just a little. “A few. Alpha doctors are the best in the business and are well regarded. Are you sure about this...?”

Will nods. “Dr. Lecter is an unclaimed omega. I really don't want just any alpha around him. Who knows what their reaction might be,” he says. He runs a hand through his messy hair, looking away from Jack.

“I can understand,” he says. “I was the same when my wife was pregnant.” Many omegas had difficulty when it came to their pregnancies, more and more in this modern era. Her pregnancy had also not gone well. Jack had been easy to anger those days, worried for his omega.

“What are we going to do about his ankle?”

“I am not a doctor,” says Jack, “but I would imagine we would need to wait until after he gives birth. Some doctors will make us wait until after Hannibal's been claimed as well.”

Will bristles at that. “A doctor will deny their patient medical care because they're not claimed?” he spits, disgusted.

“That's the way omegas are treated in our society,” Jack says, not surprised at all. “You are an alpha, Will. It's not your fault you didn't know. Don't beat yourself up over it.” Once again, he tries to comfort Will.

Will shies from his touch.

“Well,” says Jack. He still wears his coat and shoes. He had not meant to stay for long. “I'm guessing you'll need some time off.”

“Yeah,” says Will. He hadn't even thought of it.

Jack waves a hand. “I'll call you if I need you, and you'll have to bring your omega along. Good night Will.”

Hannibal had stirred during the conversation. He lies awake, on his side, fingers of one hand dangling over the side of the couch. He looks at Will expectantly before pushing himself up and off of the couch. Hannibal slides to the floor, knees creaking loudly. He kneels. Then slowly, Hannibal tilts his head to display his neck.

“No,” says Will. He shakes his head and steps away, clutching the box of Hannibal's possessions tightly. “I said I wouldn't claim you Hannibal. _Please_ stop this _.”_

But Hannibal does not move. He stays there, stiff and uncomfortable. Then his mouth opens slightly and he speaks. “Please call a doctor,” he says, words tense. Winston takes a little leap from the couch to the floor, immediately at Hannibal's side and licking his hands, as if to comfort the omega. _He'd been beaten and drugged by his captors to put him in what they thought was 'his place.'_

“O-oh.” Will snatches up his phone. “Any preference with their designation?”

“No alphas.” Hannibal almost says it desperately. His hands rest upon his knees, bruised knuckles looking absolutely _wrong_ against pale skin.

Will nods. He had already known. “Before that,” he says, thinking of Jack's words, “let's give you a bath.” Will places the cardboard box onto the couch, where Hannibal had made his nest. He helps Hannibal up and helps to walk him to the little bathroom. Winston follows behind dutifully. Will shakes his head at that. Hannibal is already part of the pack.

Will kicks the bathroom door open. It hits a wall loudly. He winces, Hannibal freezes. “It's alright,” says Will. “I made a mistake.” He seats Hannibal on the toilet seat lid. Any other day, before this _mess_ happened, Hannibal would have voiced a complaint. Instead, he only sits, back curved just slightly.

Will runs the bath, watching as the tub fills with lukewarm water. It would be full soon enough. Hannibal could wait...

“Do you want some of your old clothes?” he asks. It would be a quick walk to the living room and back. Surely, Hannibal could stand to be alone for so long.

Hannibal shakes his head slightly. His hands curl around the soft flannel.

 _Back to not speaking?_ Will thinks.

Hannibal does not make eye contact with Will; instead he looks somewhere over Will's left shoulder.

“The bath is ready,” Will notices, turning the nob for the water to stop. He already feels guilty for what he's about to ask. “Dr. Lecter, you need to take off your clothes now.”

Hannibal hesitates as well. His hands fly to the buttons of the flannel shirt, undoing them clumsily one by one. He no longer has chest hair; not a decision made by him, but by those who ran the pregnancy ring. The skin of his stomach is stretched tight. He is not very large though he is pregnant, but the child within him has a few more months to grow. He stands shakily, clumsily pushing the borrowed pants off of his frame. Then, he does what would have seemed normal in any situation: Hannibal takes the time to fold his clothing.

The sight of it is all too familiar. He is still Hannibal Lecter, despite being through hell.

Will steadies him, helping him to step into the tub. Hannibal sinks into the warm water, eyes closing slowly. He looks exhausted, like he might just fall asleep in the tub.

Will watches over him as he searches for a doctor to call. An omega, who is open to house calls.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The omega who arrives at his doorstep nearly two hours later is a slim and short woman nearing or already middle age. Her scent is very mild, almost not even there. She is an efficient woman, all of her references had said so.

She shakes Will's hand once she enters the house. Her handshake is firm, surprising for an omega. “Hello Mr. Graham, I would say it's a pleasure to meet, but these circumstances are not pleasant.” Her cheeks dimple, making her seem younger. “I am Dr. Nicholas.” In her left hand is a rather large bag. “Let me get set up...”

Hannibal peers at her, watching as the doctor sets up the equipment. He does not speak. Winston is excitable, and barks a little.

“Sorry,” Will says on reflex, apologizing for the dog. “Do you want me to move him?”

“The dog?” says Dr. Nicholas. At Will's nod, she shakes her head. “This lil guy is a calming presence for our pregnant omega here.” She meets Hannibal's eyes. He doesn't look away. “What is your name? Sorry, I didn't catch it on the phone. We'll get your prenatal records started on today.”

Hannibal does not answer.

She waits patiently, blinking slowly.

“His name is Hannibal Lecter,” provides Will. _Another bout of silence?_ Dr. Nicholas is not an alpha; Hannibal has nothing to fear.

Hannibal still wears Will's soft flannel shirt, the abused skin of his neck poking through. Dr. Nicholas stares and reaches out to touch the bite marks. “He isn't claimed,” she says slowly. “If you will excuse us, Mr. Lecter, I absolutely must have a word with Mr. Graham.” Then she turns to Will, a slight wave of apprehension rolling off of her. “Can we talk in the kitchen.”

Will pushes himself off of the wall he'd been leaning on. “Sure. Yeah.”

Once they are safely away from Hannibal, Dr. Nicholas shakes her head. “You said he'd been taken in by a pregnancy ring?” she says slowly. There is a bond mark on her throat; she has been claimed. She should not fear those dreadful rings that try to promote their twisted version of a bond.

“Yes,” says Will. “He's been retrieved today.”

“Along with a doctor,” she says with a sad smile, “he will likely need to speak with a psychiatrist.”

“I know a few.”

Dr. Nicholas nods but does not seem entirely satisfied. “He isn't claimed,” she says, voice heavy with uncertainty. “I don't mean to sound rude, but this is entirely out of the ordinary.” Dr. Nicholas shakes her head. “How old is Mr. Lecter.”

“Dr. Lecter, really,” says Will. “He's... in his forties. Late forties.” His words carry a hint of uncertainty. He had never asked exactly how old his psychiatrist was. It seemed like something out of bounds.

“His biological clock is ticking,” says Dr. Nicholas with a grimace. “Okay, do you know of only previous pregnancies, if there were any?”

“I'm not sure how many times he's been pregnant, but he's had at least one miscarriage.”

Dr. Nicholas catalogues that bit of information away. “By the looks of it, he's in his second trimester. He needs to put on some more weight. For now, there needs to be a prenatal visit every two weeks. Once he enters the third trimester, we'll need a prenatal visit every single week.”

Will's head seems to spin. Who knew pregnancies could be so complicated?

“Yes,” he says. “Okay.”

“Now let's return to Mr. Lecter. I have questions I hope he can answer,” she says softly. If not, Will guesses he'll have to answer them as Hannibal's temporary alpha.

Hannibal has not moved from the couch. Winston has, surprisingly, not moved from his spot as well. Some part of Will thinks he should call in the other dogs. He'll do it after the doctor leaves. He can't let this omega deal with all seven of his dogs.

“Dr. Lecter,” says Dr. Nicholas. She remains professional. “I have a few questions that Will and I hope you'll answer. Okay?”

Hannibal's eyes focus on the doctor. He nods, just slightly.

“Have you been feeling nauseous lately?”

Hannibal does not move for a moment. He looks to Will and then back to his doctor and nods.

“Okay, that's completely normal. Some omegas have morning sickness all the way through. But, it's a bit concerning. We need you to gain some weight. We'll take your weight at the next visit. I was not aware of the state of your ankle,” says Dr. Nicholas.

“Can we fix that up?” asks Will.

“No,” says Dr. Nicholas. “Not until after he's given birth. In an ideal world, he won't be stressed for the rest of the pregnancy. Let's try to make this world ideal for the pup. Speaking of the pup, have you felt the baby move just yet?”

Hannibal nods. No hesitation. A hand rests against his bloated belly.

“Ah.” Dr. Nicholas smiles wistfully. “Has the baby been moving as often as before?”

A shake of the head.

“More often?”

A nod.

The questions continue. Will seat himself on a chair. It creaks underneath his weight. There seems to be no end to the flood of questions and wordless answers. Will's eyes grow heavy. Slowly, he falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it would be better to get the medical stuff out of the way.
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments. This is a surprising amount of feedback for my first fanfiction. If anyone has any questions, I can try to answer them, though, the one time i did, I was pretty drunk, which resulted in a bunch of gibberish.
> 
> I also made a tumblr recently. If anyone would like to chat there, I'll try to respond in a timely manner.   
> You can find me at hellohannibal.tumblr.com  
> I...am not very good with art, so that icon they give you when you first sign up will likely be my icon for a long while.


End file.
